


Social Impact of Epidemiology

by PsychoLynx



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Epidemiology, Ficlet, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23645044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLynx/pseuds/PsychoLynx
Summary: After the Halloween party, Abed realizes what he did to Troy
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir
Kudos: 50





	Social Impact of Epidemiology

The Halloween party was just another item on his list of why not to go to social functions with more than four people (aside from the study group of course). 

Troy closed the door behind Abed as they entered and switched the lightswitch, giving Abed the perfect angle to stare at his right bicep.

“Finally taking a chance to admire my chiseled muscles?” Troy jokingly flexed only to wince. He turned his arm to find a bite mark in his broken skin “I guess the paramedics missed this. Do we have a first aid kit?”

Abed touched the wound gently “That’s my bite mark.”

“No, it’s not,”

“I recognize the mark from when I bit a dentist.”

“You bit a dentist?”

“The drill was loud and she didn’t warn me.” 

“Well,” Troy let his arm fall “it can’t be your mouth because you would never bite me.”

“Yes, I would,” Abed said matter-of-factly.

“What?”

“If my normal brain functions were being hindered, I would be unable to stop myself.”

Troy covered his wound with his opposite hand.

“I’m sorry I bit you.”

“It’s okay, Abed, it wasn’t you.”

Abed nodded at his friend “Follow me, I think I saw some bandages in the kitchen.”

Abed made his way to the kitchen. He may not have known much about social cues, but he could always tell when someone felt unsafe. 

He pulled out a box of bandaids and handed them to Troy. It wasn’t much, but it was the best they had. Troy smiled. He felt safe now, and Abed would keep it that way.


End file.
